Unwanted Love
by OhSoRad
Summary: I think it was his eyes that made me fall for him. Yes, I do mean those piercing crimson eyes that others feared. They were so sinister. But it was the way he stared into my soft grey ones. It was like he understood my past just like I could understand his. I had fallen for the fire demon and I hated every freaking second of it. My name is Kayo. And I am a demon. HieiXOC
1. Kayo

_**I would just like to point out that I obviously do NOT own any YYH characters besides Kayo. This is my first Fan Fiction on this website and I am still trying to figure out how it works.**_

Hello. My name is Kayo. I don't know my last name. I honestly don't even know if I have a last name. I don't know who my mother is, nor do I know my father but I do have an older brother. his name was Takeo. He was my protector. He died while saving me from a group of demons. He used the last of his energy to bring me a village full of bandits and fighters. The fighters were the ones that raised me. They taught me their ways, I learned survival skills, thievery and such. I came to learn that you never truly won unless blood had been drawn and the opponent was dead. Emotion was brought up as weakness. So I never let my feelings show. Not even when I was alone.

Kayo means 'Beauty' or an 'increasing generation' I will tell you now, I do not plan on increasing the generation. I do not love, in fact, I am almost positive that I am just incapable of loving anyone, or anything. Not that I am complaining, love makes you weak and vulnerable. Those are two qualities I will never posses. Now, as for the beauty. I am exactly 4'9. I have wavy dark purple hair that gradually falls into a lighter shade and ending with a lavender color near my lower back. I have big gray eyes and a heart-shaped face. For some reason my cheeks always had a hint of red in them that always stands out against my pale skin. I am a very petite girl. My sensei had once told my that my looks were a distraction to my opponent.

At the age of 5, I had discovered my powers. The first one I had noticed was as they called it ' Advanced Electrokinesis ' I was able to shoot extremely powerful beam-like blasts of pure electricity through my hands. It became my first choice in weapon. When I was 6 is when I learned I could do more. Shape shifting was my favorite way to sneak in and attack. Though I could only turn into animals and since my hair was a dark purple shade, that is also what color the fur was. It made it a bit more difficult considering that there are no such things as Purple haired foxes but that is besides the point. While in my animal form I had poison running through my teeth. One bite and whoever I bit will have a slow, painful death. The last of my gifts was one that I mainly kept to myself. I was able to see into the future. Now I don't mean that I can hear the all words, and see the full image in my head. No, I get bits and pieces, I can feel the emotions, Hear the thoughts and some words, and sometimes I get a faint picture or two but they are always kind of distant. **  
**

At the age of 10, They valley I had lived at for 7 years had banished me. I had killed almost half the village in that time. I stayed alone for years. Never trusting anyone, and never letting my guard down. That's when I met Yoko Kurama. I had heard stories about the Kitsune and I had come to admire him greatly. We soon became partners and never left each others side. He had my back just like I had his. Kurama was the only person that I ever showed my emotions to. I was with him when he got injured. It was actually me that was supposed to take the blast but he pushed me out of the way. I never understood why. Even to this day. When he got shoot he told me he would come back, he said he would find me but it's been years since I last seen him.

Soon after that I stopped stealing, and even killing. Instead I traveled around demon world. I had gotten into a few fights through that time but I never killed, though I did severely injure a few demons or so. Other than that, I was at peace. Until a vision came to me. It didn't tell me much, only that I was going to be receiving a message from a very familiar kitsune and soon.


	2. Seeing Kurama Again

Shuichi walked around his now deserted house silently, waiting for his guest to arrive. A small smile appeared on the red heads face as he chuckled to him self lightly while he read the clock, half past noon already.

_Of course she was late._

Kayo ran on her own time. He had soon learned that only days after meeting her. Shuichi made his way into the kitchen after hearing the kettles whistle blow. He took the steaming dish and reached up grabbing a cup and poured his tea. A swift breeze behind him caught his attention. "Hello there, Kayo. Would you like some?" He offered turning around to the smiling purple haired girl sitting cross-legged in front of him. "I never could sneak up on you, could I, Foxy?" She asked with a sly grin plastered onto her face. "Sadly no."

They stood staring at each other for a moment before they were wrapped in each others arms. "I thought you were dead." she whispered into his shoulder only causing his grip around her to tighten. "I know," he simply replied. "Yet here I am." "Yeah, I'm still not sure about that." She giggled. "I can barely recognize you. Red hair, Green eyes, and you were over 7 ft. Now you're barely 5'9." "Yes, well a lot has changed since the last time we saw each other, Kayo." She nodded finally pulling away from him and sitting back down crossing her legs. "Which is why I'm here. What do you need me to do?" "I am sure you already know." Silence filled the room as they sat gazing at each other.

Kayo sighed looking down. "So it is true? You're actually going to steal it?" She took his silent gaze as a yes. "Kurama, you do know what's going to happen if you steal it, and use it don't you?" He nodded. "Yes. I am aware." "And you are willing to give up you're life to save her?"

"I am." They sat in silence once again before Kayo spoke up and nodded. "Alright," she sighed. "I'll help you. But you need to know I'm doing this for you, and not those idiots you're working with." Kurama chuckled. " Alright. But we better get going. Those 'idiots' you were talking about want to met you. They've thought that I had just made you up to stall."

Kayo nodded jumping out of her seat and her feet finally coming in contact with the floor. She adjusted the strap that held her katana securely to her back. "Led the way."

The pair walked in a peaceful silence for a few moments before Kayo looked up at her old friend. Her thoughts were racing as she debated on asking the question she's been craving to ask for years. "Kurama," She began. "Why did you take that blast for me?" She noticed him tense up beside her and wondered if she had asked the right question.

"You would have died. You wouldn't have know that you would have to become human to survive. Hell, I didn't even know. I just acted on instinct. And besides, you were just gaining more powers, I knew you would just get powerful." He glanced at her. "Why did you stop stealing?" "How did you-" She stopped in mid sentence, realization crossing her face. His eyes grew wide once he figured out what he has said. "Yoko, you bastard! You had spies watching me!" She screamed punching his arm.

He winced looking into her glare. "I just wanted to make sure you didn't go on a killing frenzy!" He defended. "I know what you did to the hunters that shot me, Kayo." She crossed her arms turning away from him. "Hmph. It isn't like they didn't deserve it."

Kayo thought back to that day. She could still remember it as though it was yesterday, Kurama knew her to well. She almost had killed every last one of those hunters and then went to the spirit world and killed all of them too.

_**"Hey, Foxy! Wait for me!" I hollered to the kitsune ahead of me.**_

_**He turned around and gave me that award-winning smile. "Not my fault you walk slow." He stated as I caught up to him, trying to catch my breath. "Keep in mind," I started still trying to breath normally. "That you are over 7ft and your legs are the size of trees." He looked up as if giving it some thought. "Yes, I guess you do make a good point" He replied after minutes of just walking through the forest.**_

_**I rolled my eyes, irritated with my partner. I adjusted my cropped top and shorts. Kurama chuckled looking at me. "I still don't understand why you were that." He stated simply as we continued walking. A groan escaped my lips. "Do we really have to go over this again, Yoko? Look, This is easier to move around in." I said motioning to my blacked crop top with sleeves that ended at my wrist and the trim that ended just below my belly button. Then to my short-ish lavender shorts. And finally landing on my black ankle boots. And frankly, it is far less complicated than that scarf wrap you have going on."**_

_**Kurama shook his head as we continued our walk through to forest. "Fine. But when you end up with a huge gash on your stomach because you weren't wearing proper clothing then you aren't allowed to complain."**_

_**I looked up at the kitsune taking in all of his features. He really was gorgeous, only a fool would deny it. From his long, vibrant silver hair to he dreamy golden eyes that could put you into a trance if you look at them directly. Yes, I would admit Kurama was attractive, everybody knew that. At I one point I had admired him. I'm not really sure if it was as more than a partner or not and I'm not sure I ever will. Kurama was extraordinary but now, he is more like my brother then anything. He really was a brother figure to me. I looked up to him, though I would never actually admit it to his face. Hell, He would never let me hear the end of it.**_

_**I scoffed. "As if that'll ever happen." Kurama choose me to be his new second-in-command after Yomi for a reason. I was fast, I was strong, I was smart, and I had power. Lots of it. I haven't lost a fight in centuries. I have gotten injured but I always came out as a winner. It was just how I had been raised.**_

_**Well, that and my psychic powers would usually **__**kick in and tell me if I would lose or not. But don't judge me. I mean, what's the point of having the power if you don't even use it, right?**_

_**"KAYO." Kurama hissed snapping me out of my thoughts by slapping the side of my head. "Ow!" I yelled. "What the hell was that for!" He hand cupped over my mouth and I was suddenly pushed against a tree. "Shut up!" He hissed again, trying to hide us. "Do you feel that?" It took me a minute to realize what he was talking about before I sensed a new energy coming. I gulped.**_

_**dammit.**_

_**Spirit Hunters. And they're heading towards us.**_

_**"Run!" Kurama yelled taking my hand and darting off. The adrenaline quickly kicked in. We dodged the trees, logs, and branches before shots were heard. One flew inches by my face. I snapped my head around and saw a blast hurtling straight toward my face.**_

_**A sudden impact to my side took my by surprise. I was thrown yards away, when I finally landed I started to slid and I didn't stop until my head madE connection to a tree. I cried out in pain as my hand flew to my arm. Once I pulled away my hand drenched in blood. I looked and saw the cut. It started from my shoulder and ended about 4 inches below my elbow, cutting through my shirt and all.**_

_**My mind flickered to Kurama. "KURAMA!" I quickly got up and found him lying in the grass. I ran over, stumbling a bit and collapsed on my knees once I was by his side. His eyes were shut and his once white robes had started to turn into a deep blood-red near his stomach. "Kurama. Kurama, please. Please wake up." It took a few seconds but his eyes fluttered open. His brilliant gold orbs staring back into my grey ones.**_

_**"It's going to be alright, Kayo. Don't worry." He whispered, giving me a weak smile. His eyes trailed from my face down towards my arm. A light smirk danced upon his lips. "Now, Didn't I tell you that you would end up getting cut." I small, choked up laugh escaped my mouth.**_

_**That's when I realized I was crying. I never cry. "Oh shut up. It I you're fault." I whispered smiling down at him.**_

_**I brushed a strand of hair from his face. Before I even realized what I was doing I had found my self leaning down into him. My lips brushed his cheek and stayed there for what felt like forever before pulling away. He looked a bit taken aback my by actions but simply smiled. "I'll be back soon. I promise, Kayo." A flash of white light had blinded me for a second or two. One I got my sight back I saw a small, silver-haired fox jetting away.**_

_**Another tear dropped.**_

_**Then another.**_

_**"Where is she?" A voice growled.**_

_**"We got the fox boy but where's the girl?" said another.**_

_**"I can still feel her energy. She's here. She's hiding."**_

_**I growled standing up. My energy shooting through my body as I headed towards the hunters.**_

_**Once I had found them, they stood a few yards in front of me. There were exactly three of them. They looked pleased with themselves, their guns all raised pointed at me. Two of them especially stood out, A girl, and a boy. I could only assume that one was the leader, and the one that killed Kurama. They're smirked looks gave them away. By then I was already fuming. At first we just stood, staring at each other. And that's when I screamed. Not one is fear, or pain but in pure fury. I let the energy come to my hands and in a second they were covered in a dark purple static electricity.**_

_**Before They could pull they're trigger I had already shot my blasts at the girl, and boy spirit hunters. They cried out in agony as they dr**__**opped to their knees. I stood there watching them, emotionless, my blasts pouring out of my hands and into their bodies. I never stopped until their cried faded, and their bodies stopped twitching.**_

_**I looked over at the remaining hunter, he tried to stand tall and proud and look as if he wasn't scared, but his trembling legs and wide eyes said otherwise.**_

_**"I strongly suggest you leave, and DON'T come back." He trembled taking a step back looking over at his comrades burnt, lifeless bodies and gulped. A sweat dropped down the side of his face as he turned back to face me.**__**"And be sure to tell the coward that sent you that if he ever sends another attack then I will not hesitate to find him. And I will kill him." He nodded quickly before running off.**_

_**I made a swift turn and went back to the last place I saw Kurama. Ignoring the throbbing pain in my arm I curled up on the ground and just layed there. Kurama said he would come back. So I'll stay here, and wait.**_

_**My eyes started to feel heavy and I wasn't exactly sure if it was from blood loss or pure exhaustion. It was only minutes before darkness took hold of me.**_

**Ugh, okay guys, so I had like a lot more to add to this chapter but I pushed a button by accident and all of it deleted. -.-' but i'll be sure to get it up in the next two days if everything goes as planned. I know the story is kind of starting of lame but it's just because it's the first few chapters! Oh, and I know it sounds like a Kurama love story but wait until the... i dunno, maybe chapter 8? Well, Like I said this is my first story on this site and my first anime story ever! Leave a comment for any R.R. Thank you all! **


	3. Stealing the Artifacts

**Just so everyone knows I am changing the name of Kayo's psychic powers. They are now called 'Premonition' and if you do not know it means 'The ability to receive a vision about the future of an object or person without touching them or those.' Alright, that's all! **

Kurama rounded a corner and turned into an old, creepy alleyway. "Is this really where you're meetings take place?" I asked scrunching my nose looking at the deceased cat near the dumpster. "No, not exactly." Kurama replied taking another right turn into an even bigger alleyway that held about 13 men. It reeked of weed and cigarettes . I felt an uncomfortable feeling and I noticed they were all eyeing me like I was a piece of meat. I growled. This is exactly why I loath humans.

Kurama led me around a few more corners before we came to the edge of a forest before finally speaking. "It isn't too much farther from here." We walked in silence for a while. I took in my surroundings, noticing dozens of tall trees, a small river, and animals. Animals were every where, on the ground, hiding in the trees, soaring through the sky. It was peaceful here.

I grabbed a piece of hair that the wind had blown in my face and stuck it behind my ear only to have to repeat the process minutes later. I glanced at Kurama and took in his features yet again. His eyes were full of sorrow while his face was tense, and angry. "Why are you working with them?" I spoke up. His head snapped to look at me. "It's obvious that you don't want to." I continued. "So why?" His eyes locked back ahead of him. "Not now, Kayo." He whispered. "Later."

Seconds later we came into another clearing. That's when I noticed how quiet it was. There weren't anymore animals in sight, not even in the sky. I felt a presence to the right of us. Two men approached from the shadows.

The larger of the two was well.. large. He was at least twice the size of me. He had dark brown hair that was almost black and beady black eyes. His face was repulsive. He kind of resembled a pug that got smashed in the face with a bat, if you asked me. He wore an ugly green shirt with brown pants and black shoes. Judging from his size I could only imagine that he was an excellent fighter but the idiotic expression on his face told me that he obviously didn't understand his potential.

My eyes shifted to the shorter man. He was about my size, maybe an inch or so taller. He had long, black spiked up hair that I was questioning whether there was gel holding it up or not. His skin had a small sign of a tan and from what I could tell he was very, very muscular. He had a white head band strapped to his fore head. His eyes are what really caught my attention. They were a bright blood-red and they just looked so.. evil, so sinister. I couldn't help but shiver while looking at them. He was dressed in black boots, black baggy pants and a black cape with a white scarf draped around his neck.

Kurama cleared his throat. "Um, Hiei, Gouki. This is Kayo. Kayo, this is Gouki" He said motioning to the giant oaf. "And Hiei. He is in charge of this mission." He continued nodding towards the smaller of the two. The one called Gouki scoffed. "This little girl? What could she do? I doubt that she could even lift that sword on her back." He growled. I gave him an icy cold glare and pulled the katana from my back. Within seconds I was behind him. I jumped up and clung to his neck, my katana pressed to his throat. "You fool," I whispered in his ear which was almost bigger then my head. "Next time you question my fighting skills I will not hesitate to put this sword through your fat neck." I pressed the katana closer to his neck feeling him gulp. I jumped back to the ground and walked back to Kurama putting my katana back behind my back.

"So the girl is fast. What else can she do?" Hiei asked more towards Kurama then me. "She has electricity powers. Meaning she can shoot electricity out of her palms, reflect it off her body, and form an electricity barrier around herself or others. Anyone opponent that tries to touch it gets shocked." Kurama answered. "She can also shape shift into an animal. When she does so a poisoness venom starts through her teeth. One bite and you'll be dead in minutes. But I thought she would be most useful for her premonitions. She could tell us when to take them, and when to get out." I looked over at Hiei and saw him glaring at me. "We don't have anything to offer you, girl." He said, his eyes locking with mine. "The only thing I want is to not be caught. I've managed to stay off the Spirit World's radar for centuries and I don't plan on getting on them now." I replied. A smirk played upon his lips. "And just when do you plan on us leaving?" He asked. "Tonight at midnight. While the strongest guards are switching shifts. We need to do this fast. Kill whoever is in the way, grab your prize, and then we leave."

Hiei nodded and turned to the boys. "You heard the girl. We meet back here at a quarter till midnight." And with that he jumped up and was gone. Gouki disappeared into the shadows and I turned to Kurama who looked at me and gave me a small smile as we made our way back to his house.

* * *

"So what are we going to do for the next 5 hours?" I asked taking my katana off and setting it beside his couch. He sat down next to me and thought for a minute. "Have you ever had a burger before?" He asked. I stared at him wide-eyed. "Have I have I ever had a what?" He chuckled pulling me to my feet. "I'll take that as a no. Come on." I reluctantly got up and grabbed my katana before his hands wrapped around my wrist. "It isn't very natural for a girl to walk around with a giant sword strapped to her back." Kurama said, clearly amused. I smiled a bit and put my katana back down.

We walked down the street in silence before I finally spoke up. "So are you going to tell me why you're working with them or not?" He glanced at me from the corner of his eye before taking a deep breath. "You know my mother is in critical condition, don't you?" I nodded. "Well, Hiei and Gouki are my only chance of healing her. When Hiei found me I knew that this was the only way. I have to heal her, Kayo." "Why?" "I can't help but feel responsible for her illness. That is why I never came back to Demon World." I sighed looking at him. I could see the pain in his eyes as we walked.

"It wasn't your fault, Kurama." He turned to me, "And how do you know that?" "I'm not sure. I just do." I replied. "You don't have to worry." Kurama continued. "Once I get the mirror I'm backing out of there alliance. You can give the mirror back to them once I use it." I nodded looking up at the red-headed boy next to me. "Of course."

We came to a stop in front on a fairly big sized building. There was a big 'M' plastered on the front and tons of screaming kids inside playing on a big red slide. I groaned looking at him. "Please tell me I don't have to go in there?" He chuckled draping his arm around my shoulders. "Come on, you'll like it." He smiled leading me inside.

Once we opened to doors a migraine already started to show. We were greeted by a warm smell that made my mouth water. There where tables scattered everywhere with people sitting in booths, or standing by the slide watching their screaming kids. Near the front was a long counter that separated the dining area from the kitchen. The line was slightly short and the people taking orders didn't look to pleased. Kurama headed toward the shortest line with me trailing behind. I turned around and noticed an ugly smiling clown plastered on a near by wall. I quickly turned around and inched towards Kurama. I couldn't help but get the chills and feel like the clown was watching me. I heard Kurama order me a cheese burger, with fries and a medium Sprite while he got a chicken sandwich with french fries and a Dr Pepper. It took a few minutes of just standing there until a number was called. Kurama grabbed the tray and sat down at the table closest to the creepy Clown. I slowly followed, my eyes never leaving the clowns. I heard Kurama laugh and my head snapped to face him. "What?" He shrugged still laughing. "Would you like to move?" I slowly nodded and we took a seat on the other end of the room. "I never knew you would be afraid of clowns, Kayo." Kurama said with a stupid grin. I glared, as he passed me my drink. "I'm not _scared._ I just don't like people watching me eat." He rolled his eyes passing me my sandwich and fries. "Sure. Just try the food." I stared at the unwrapped burger for a moment. I saw Kurama pick his up and take a bite so I followed. A warm sensation entered my mouth. My eyes widened as I stared at Kurama. "This is so good!" He smiled and nodded taking a few fries. "I told you that you would like it."

* * *

Kurama and I spent about 4 hours together now. After we finished eating at the burger place we walked around the park, and went to a store where I grabbed a light purple sweatshirt that hung off of my shoulders a bit, and a white pair of shorts with white shoes that had purple trim. That's when I noticed that I am always wearing purple, black, white, or grey. I feel that it accented my hair best. Once I saw that Kurama didn't have any clothes I insisted that he has to get some so he bought himself a few shirts and a new pair of shoes.

Now, he made me stop at an ice cream shop to try it. I picked a pink one with bits of bright red in it that Kurama called 'Cherry in a waffle cone'. while he got 'Cookie Dough in a waffle cone'. I stood there holding the cone in my hand while Kurama watched me with an annoying smirk on his face. "Well aren't you going to try it?" He asked. "I don't that the hell I'm supposed to do with it!" I yelled. "You lick it." Kurama laughed, licking his own. I sighed looking at mine. I took a lick and almost dropped it. "It's cold!" I cried. "Kayo, it's ICE cream. Of course it's cold." He replied taking another lick. It took a few seconds for me to finally take another bite but I had to admit, the taste was intriguing.

We sat down at a park bench and finished eating our ice creams. Kurama checked his clock and his eyes nearly popped out of his head when saw it was already 11:15. He had 20 minutes to get back to Kurama's get out stuff and then get to the forest. We raced to his house and I grabbed my Katana while he grabbed his rose. By the time we got to the forest we were panting and out of breath. It was 5 minutes till we were supposed to meet Hiei and Gouki. We stood for a minute trying to regain our composer before seeing them. Kurama put on his emotionless mask, as did I and we started walking. "It's about time you too." Hiei growled jumping down from the tree Gouki was leaning against. "Well girl, lead the way."

* * *

Hiei!" I turned around so I would be facing him and tossed him a bag. "You're the fastest, go get the stuff then get back here with your sword ready!" He nodded and I turned back around to face Gouki. "Gouki! Open the damn door already before someone sees us!" I hissed. He glared. "How do I know this isn't a trick to get me killed?" He hissed back. "It isn't, you idiot! You're the strongest now open the god damn door! The guards are going to be back any minute!" He looked at me hesitantly before charging though the door. Second later we were surrounded. I grabbed my katana and slayed every guard in my way. I looked ahead and saw Hiei pick up the Shadow Sword. As soon as he put a finger on it the alarm went off and red lights started going off. "Hurry up, Hiei!" I yelled cutting another guard's head off. "Stop your screaming, girl. I'm right here." I turned and saw him sticking his sword through a guards stomach with a smirk on his lips. I rolled my eyes and seeing that almost all the guards were dead and the last of them were being handled by Gouki. I put away my katana along with Hiei, and Kurama's rose whip went back to being an ordinary rose.

Gouki had his hands wrapped around a guards head when we heard the announcement. "CODE RED EMERGENCY. CODE RED. " A man said. "I suggest we leave now." I said. "Alright Gouki. That's enough." Said Hiei followed by Kurama. "Yes, our time is run short." Gouki turned to facing us and threw the man on the ground running. "ALL GUARDS REPORT TO THE PALACE PERIMETER. SEAL THE DOORS. THEY HAVE TAKEN ALL THREE OF THEM." "Well Princess, where to now?" Gouki said running a little ways behind me. "If you want to keep your precious voice box I suggest you quick calling me that!" I snapped turning a corner and heading back to the way we came.

* * *

I sat up in a tree watching as Hiei gracefully cut through the bark with his sword. "Oh yes, this is perfect." He yelled as small winged demons appeared. "If the sword can make demons from trees just think of what it will make from humans. I suggest we go to the next big city and carve out a thousand of them. Imagine raising an entire demon army!" He spoke more to Gouki then to Kurama and myself. I looked down at Kurama only to see him leaning against the tree I was in. "I think you better tell them that you're backing out now. One of Koenma's spirit detective's is on his way." I whispered. He let out a sigh and nodded, his head still facing the ground. Gouki chuckled. "I like the way you think Hiei. If we teach them to eat souls I think I'll even know how we'll feed them all." He laughed tossing up a round ball. "The Orb of Baast." He chuckled. "And once the moon becomes full," Started Hiei. " We can use Kurama's weapon and supposedly get complete control. Isn't that right?" Hiei asked turning to Kurama. Kurama stood up and walked over to Hiei and Gouki. "Sorry, I must withdraw from this alliance." He said looking at Hiei. "What?" "What is that supposed to mean? Surely you aren't dropping out of the game when we have come this far." Hiei said, shock written across his face, it quickly turned to anger once Kurama answered.

"Yes."

"You coward!" Hiei yelled. "Your years of hiding out in the human world has made you just like them! Spineless and ready to be walked on!" Gouki rolled his eyes. "I don't care if he leaves. But he's got no right to the loot. Give us the pretty little mirror." "I can't. I have great need for it myself first." Said Kurama. I heard a stick crack in the distance. _The detective must be here. _I thought turning my attention back to the argument below and saw Gouki about to punch Kurama. "Excuse me neighbors." Said a boy wearing a green uniform holding a plant like it was a balloon. "I couldn't help but notice that there was no rain falling here." He smirked. "Maybe the next time you guys go stealing some magic toys, you should hide where is not so obviously sunny. Just a tip." "Who are you? And how do you know about the artifacts?" Hiei growled. "Give us your name." Said Gouki. "Oh thank you, I hoped you'd ask. Hello boys." He said throwing his plant to the side. "The name's Yusuke. I'm a spirit detective." "Spirit detective?" Gouki's eyes widened a bit. "Don't worry. He is just one of Koenma's fools." Hiei confirmed. "He must have been the only human they could round-up. His spirit energy is pathetic." Kurama turned away and started to come towards me. "Hey!" Yusuke yelled. "Where are you going?" Sorry," Kurama said as he continued walking. "I don't have time to be arrested." I rolled my eyes and jumped out of my tree. "You're leaving too?" Hiei growled as I turned to him. "The only reason I was here in the first place was Kurama." "Wait, what's a pretty girl like you doing running around with a pair thieves like them?" He asked. I glared following Kurama into the shadows. "Stop! You can't just walk out on our plan!" I heard Hiei yell behind me once I caught up to Kurama. We walked in silence before Hiei appeared in front of us. "You aren't going anywhere." He stated with a killer look in his eyes. "I won't let you."


End file.
